User talk:RyanCross/Archive1
Featured article Thanks, I'll get to work on that. It's good to see someone take command of this project, it had been pretty dead over the past couple months. sorry, forgot to sign --Youk4MVP 17:50, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Alright, I got rid of most of the redlinks in the Manny Ramírez article, should be good to go.--Youk4MVP 19:06, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Unfortunately, I'm not familiar with the admin tools, but I'm confident I could pick them up fairly quickly. I'd be glad to help out as an admin.--Youk4MVP 19:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) yeah, that's fine by me. I only hope I'll be able to help turn this wiki around. It has a lot of potential.--Youk4MVP 19:58, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, I signed up for an account on anarchy wiki (under the same username). As a Red Sox fan, seeing Manny on the frontpage is sort of bittersweet :(. But at this point I was just getting tired of Cy Young! --Youk4MVP 20:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) If the controls are all the same here, I should be fine. I think I've got a pretty good handle on how all of the most important features work (rollback, deletion, protection, etc). If you want to make me an admin, I should be fine. --Youk4MVP 20:36, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I started on revising the David Ortiz article, maybe I'll finish that up and do a few others today. --Youk4MVP 14:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) main page design what changes did you have in mind? --Youk4MVP 01:41, 6 August 2008 (UTC) i agree, it could definitely be redesigned and made better. I like the links to the categories, and the MLB news. Maybe add a featured quote" or something like that. Maybe a "this week in baseball history" --Youk4MVP 02:54, 6 August 2008 (UTC) also, the color scheme is all wrong with the rest of the site now. The yellow has got to go :) --Youk4MVP 02:07, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :I like the design myself it is nice and clean. But Youk4MVP is right. The color is off I'll change it to that dark hunter green. Other than that I like it. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:24, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Need to adjust a image in paint. This might take a while. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Changed the color on the main page. I could do that, but it wouldn't look very good. Be easier to find an other image. Besides didn't you just have me uplaod an image of a small baseball? :P KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:45, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Nah. The one I changed was a .png the one you want is a .jpeg. here it is KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:48, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Active I've started a to-do list on my userpage, if you'd like you can adapt it and place it in a relevant area where it will be seen by editors. That way they can add/remove/improve it as need be. Cheers. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 07:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I also created . I think I'll create a few more templates, before bed. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 07:36, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Great job. Nice to see you around again. :-) -- RyanCross (talk) 07:37, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Baseballpedia Yeah, I was never really a fan of the name baseballwiki (or the baseball wiki, whichever it was). Baseballpedia is nice and simple. I say go for it --Youk4MVP 02:01, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I'd be happy to officially join the team :) --Youk4MVP 03:48, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Will do --Youk4MVP 03:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Re :No real qualm here with the name change, but I don't much care for Baseballpedia either. It's rather long and looks rather odd imho. However, I can't think of anything better so it'll work. :) Cheers. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Aye aye cap'n. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Speedy temps Do we have any? If not do you want to help me create some? I'm just going to port over en.'s with slight rewrites to remove confusion and references to en. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:18, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Sure I'll give it a look. I'm scratching porting en's temps. Too many differences in policy, and enforcement. I'm about done with a db template. I think that should be the only one for now. I've added 3 specific reasons for the deletion on the template. Add to them as you see fit. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:29, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :: done tell me what you think. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:31, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Be bold and make it smaller! I'm trying to figure out how to make pages tagged with it, show up in Category:Candidates for speedy deletion I'm alright at with making small templates and to-do lists, but when you get to things like that my head starts to spin! If you could help with that I would appreciate it. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:40, 7 August 2008 (UTC) El Familia articles Thanks, I think together we got all of them. --Youk4MVP 04:27, 7 August 2008 (UTC) upload Sure I'll do it. But I'll also tell you how to too. Right click on the image, and click save as. Save it to your computer under a proper name and in a place where you would know where it is. After that go to our site and look in the toolbox on the left and click on "upload image". Follow that pages very simple instructions and you are done. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Done. I've named it "Baseball2.jpg" as "baseball.jpg" already existed. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hey any luck looking into renaming? If possible could you make me a temporary crat' so I could look into it as well? I understand if you don't wanna do that. :) KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:53, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Meh. Oh well. Like I said, KIS works. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 06:05, 7 August 2008 (UTC) New logo Hi Ryan. I saw your request for a logo on Logo Creation Wiki and wanted to make one. I've uploaded it as Image:NewLogo.png, but you need to re-upload it as Image:Wiki.png for it to become the official logo. If you want any changes made to it, just let me know! swannie http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png talk 07:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Done. Nice logo btw. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 09:21, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Sure Sure I'll take the bit, I've been an admin at Wikipedia for close to 2 and a half years, I think I can handle it. :) KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 09:01, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Sure I'll do that, if you take a look at Template:Db and Category:Candidates for speedy deletion. I've added some code that forces pages tagged with Db to be added to the category... But the category shows up as empty when I check it. Maybe there is coding needed on the category page I don't know about. Thanks for the bit btw. I won't let ya down. :) KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 09:15, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'm thinking it is a transclusion issue on the category page. I just don't remember how to do that. Thoughts? KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 09:37, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Did you actually check the category? Because the target page says it's in the category but the category itself is empty. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 09:43, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Holy shit. Ahh nevermind. I was using "Db" instead of "db". No idea while that matters but it is working now. I'll look into that now. We should make these templates at a community section to alert users of what they are, how to use them, and whatnot. Thanks for looking into this I appreciate it. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 09:46, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Heh, look up at the previous section above. I left a comment there too. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 09:48, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sure, just give me the link the this central wikia please. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 09:54, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::I don't frequent Wikia, and I hadn't been here since like January 06! (Except for the last few days of course) KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 10:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Done. I'm also working on a MoS with a buddy of mine, I'll try to have that posted soon, but it is going to be huge. I'm basing most of it off of en. while removing obviously un-needed things like "plants animals, religious content, etc etc. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 10:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Player Infobox What should we be using? As far as amount of info goes, I like the one in Manny Ramírez. However, it is very bland and a real template would have to be made. Or we could use Template:Infobox MLB player or the more colorful wikipedia version here. Or we coule design a whole new one. I personally like the wikipedia one, but I don't want to be the one going through and updating all the stats. Thoughts? --Youk4MVP 13:36, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, I've been trying to import the wikipedia infobox onto this site, but I'm having no luck. I copied it from wikipedia onto Template:testinfobox, but it does not come through intact for some reason. I did many to edit Template:Infobox MLB player so that the stats and career highlights sections are optional, however the section where they would normally appear is still there (see User:Youk4MVP/sandbox. Maybe someone who is better with code than me could work that out. Also, the wikipedia infobox generates the colors based on the name of the team, as opposed to our own which has to be imported manually. If someone could figure out how to make that work, it would save all kinds of time and effort. --Youk4MVP 17:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Texas Rangers wiki Hey man, thanks for your interest in helping out the Texas Rangers wikia page. I'd be happy to have your help...I've been busy lately so I haven't been able to really learn how to edit pages correctly; your help would be appreciated in getting our site started properly. I'm not even sure how to give you administrative privileges - can you help me out on that? Thanks again for your willingness to help! AggieRangerFan00 21:39, 7 August 2008 (UTC) : Okay, I've added you as a bureaucrat, but I can't add you as an administrator...any other steps? AggieRangerFan00 21:51, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I'm still here Hi Ryan, thanks for getting in touch. I'm still around but I've been so busy with work I've not had chance to do anything with this wiki, I'm a filmmaker so filming and editing has pretty much taken over these past few weeks. Things are starting to even out again now though so I should be able to start putting some more work into the wiki over the coming weeks. You say you're the "founder" of this wiki. How can this be when you only joined a week ago? Only the person who "created" this wiki can be the founder (ie BorgHunter). You also say: "Baseballpedia was originally founded on July 31, 2005, by Baseballpedian, BorgHunter, but soon discontinued his activity at Baseballpedia on the same day and never returned. Three years later, RyanCross adopted Baseballpedia and become the new founder of the wiki." This isn't true. TerryFoote took over the running of the wiki shortly after BorgHunter departed and continued until I took over two years ago. It's only these past two months that the wiki has been underused due to my work commitments. I am still the main administrator for the wiki until Wikia say otherwise. Cheers. GrimGary 14:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, guys -- It looks like there was some confusion and miscommunication here. I'm the Community Development Manager for Wikia, and I'd like to help you figure it out. Ryan, can you fill me in on what's happened so far? -- Danny (talk) 19:16, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Requests Also, Ryan, I can talk to you about changing the wiki's name... -- Danny (talk) 20:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :So... where should we begin? Do you want to talk about the "adoption" or changing the wiki's name first? -- RyanCross (talk) 20:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, we need to talk about the adoption. You've had a busy week on Wikia this week! Since August 1st, you've adopted this wiki, founded New York Yankees, and become an admin on Texas Rangers. You've also asked for admin powers on Yu-Gi-Oh, Red Sox, Chicago White Sox, Baseball Cards and Mets. ::I'm happy that you're so excited about Wikia! As you can see, the baseball wikis all need a lot of love and attention. But being an admin is a big job -- and we usually like to see someone focus on building up one wiki before you try to tackle more. You've got three right now, which I think is a lot for one week. ::What do you think about slowing down a little, and concentrating your energy on building this one up before you move on to another? -- Danny (talk) 20:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, sure, I'll stick to one wiki first. I'll be sure to notify this on the other wikis. How about the wiki name? The (small) community would like to change the wiki name. Would that be possible? Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 22:35, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I think we ought to talk to Gary before we do anything about the name. It looks like Catherine made you an admin here without talking to Gary, and as you can see above, that was a mistake. We should check in with him before we make any big changes here. I left a message for him on his talk page, and sent him an e-mail, so hopefully we'll hear from him soon. I'm sorry we jumped the gun on that -- I know it's probably frustrating to get all revved up and then have to put the brakes on a little. -- Danny (talk) 22:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Certainly. Do as you will. Also, when you said "Ryan, can you fill me in on what's happened so far?", what do you mean exactly? What am I supposed to tell you about? Thanks, -- RyanCross (talk) 23:01, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's cool, I'm all caught up now. I was a little confused when I was first looking at the conversation between you and Gary above. But I figured it out. Thanks for being patient about the wiki name... Hopefully we'll hear from Gary soon, and we can get it all straightened out. -- Danny (talk) 23:04, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, I see. Oh, and Gary said "I am still the main administrator for the wiki until Wikia say otherwise." Are there "main" administrators of wikis under Wikia policies? I would believe all administrators are equals, and none "higher" than others. Do you mind trying to clarify this? -- RyanCross (talk) 23:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Well, this is an unusual situation. Usually, if somebody asks to adopt a wiki that has an active admin, we ask that they talk to the admin first. Gary wasn't around on the site for a couple months, but that seems like more of a break than completely leaving the site. You told Uberfuzzy on Requests that the admins hadn't been around for a long time, Uber told Catherine, and Catherine made you an admin. Unfortunately, that was a miscommunication -- Catherine didn't realize that we hadn't tried contacting Gary yet. So Gary feels like we disenfranchised him without talking to him, and he's right to be angry -- it was our mistake. So we need to talk to him, and make sure that you guys can work together on building up the wiki. Gary did a lot of work building up this wiki, and you're doing a lot of work now. I think we can smooth over the mistake and get you guys on the same track. -- Danny (talk) 23:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I see what's going on. Actually, from what I remember, I told Uberfuzzy that most of the admins are inactive, and I didn't think one admin would be enough, so I asked if I could become one to help out the cause, and Catherine did just that, since there were no active bureaucrats here at the time. -- RyanCross (talk) 23:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Baseball Wiki Hi, Ryan -- I've been talking to Gary offline, and he's still pretty upset. He's particularly unhappy about the rewriting of the wiki's history, renaming the wiki Baseballpedia, and the general focus on who's active and who isn't. I agree with him that there's been too much emphasis on "taking over" the wiki, and too little on building up the content. I'm going to revert things back to Baseball Wiki, and take out the pages that talk about admins and bureaucrats. I think it's important right now that the people working on this site focus on building up the content, and working together as a community. Let me know what you think, okay? -- Danny (talk) 19:59, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :First, I didn't really rewrite the history, I was going to clean it up until I had more info on the actual "history" of BaseballWiki. About "Baseballpedia", I've been talking to uberfuzzy, and I would like to keep it as "BaseballWiki", it's original name. I think you changed it to "Baseball Wiki" (notice the space?)? No space should be there. About about the administrator and bureaucrat pages, you can remove everything, but don't remove what administrator and bureaucrats actually "do", as in deleting pages, protecting, ect. You can remove the active/inactive lists, the section about "adminship", ect. This is just what I think should be done. I wasn't really trying to "take over" the wiki, just trying to get things done to improve it. But I didn't mean to make Gary upset. But I agree, we should work on content first and other things later. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 20:08, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Baseball Wiki, with a space, is better for search results. "BaseballWiki" won't show up anywhere. Don't worry about the admin/bureaucrat stuff -- I'll take care of it. -- Danny (talk) 20:10, 9 August 2a08 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks. I appreciate it. And sorry for all this... -- RyanCross (talk) 20:11, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's no problem -- I'm sorry for the confusion! I just think it's important for us to put things back a step, to a place where Gary feels comfortable again. Then we can work on moving forward together. -- Danny (talk) 20:13, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Ryan -- Just checking in again. Thanks a lot for cleaning up the Baseballpedia stuff yesterday -- I know it's got to be disappointing to have me come in and ask you to undo a bunch of work that you did. I'm hoping to be in touch with Gary early this week, and come to a resolution about the site. Meanwhile, it's great to see you guys getting down to work on the content! -- Danny (talk) 21:32, 10 August 2008 (UTC)